Cheering Up Kacey
by StrawberryCrush
Summary: The title says it all...


**My very first attempt at a one shot ever! ****I took a break from the romance and did a Zacey friendship fiction. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How To Rock**

* * *

Cheering Up Kacey

It was that time of year again, everyone's favorite holiday: Valentine's Day. Well, everyone's holiday except for Kacey's. After a recent break up with her douche of an ex-boyfriend, Zachery, she really wasn't in the lovey-dovey mood. Plus, the fact that the school was paved in pink, white, and red posters, ribbons, plastic roses, and paper hearts wasn't helping anything.

Kacey wasn't in the school building 20 minutes before being hit on by seven different guys. Some were popular, some were not. She really didn't care. The only boys she was in the mood for were Nelson, Kevin, and Zander.

"Can I have the pleasure of going out with the Kacey Simon?" Andy took a try at asking the girl out. She didn't feel like going out on dates.

"No." Kacey said simply, rolling her eyes in annoyance and trying not to sound mean.

"Oh, come on, please?" Andy pleaded with Kacey.

Kacey took a deep breath. "Look, Andy you're nice and all but…"

"Ok, look, before you say no again, how about this: I'll give you 20 dollars to say I went out with you" Andy interrupted her and held out a 20 dollar bill. Kacey narrowed her eyes at the boy's ridiculous request. He didn't want to go out with _her_, he just wanted to say he did. That hurt.

Kacey was centimeters from Andy's face. "How about this, Anderson Bartlet: you have 20 seconds to get out of here before you're hanging upside down on the flagpole by your underwear" He didn't know whether she was serious or not. "19, 18, 17…" Andy ran out of her sight before she got any further, almost running into Stevie.

"What the hell is it with guys on this damn holiday?" Kacey asked in frustration.

"Well someone is in a good mood" Stevie said as she came up behind her.

"Oh, just peachy. You would be too if guys just spent the entire morning hitting on you"

"Oh, what! Kacey Simon hates boys hitting on her now? I think that was one of the signs of the end of the world" Stevie said, her voice oozing with sarcasm. Kacey rolled her eyes.

"Ha, you're so funny" Kacey said.

"I'm actually hilarious" The bell rang telling the students to get to class. As Stevie and Kacey walked they saw all the couples showing their affection by giving presents or making out with each other. Kacey and Stevie were cringing.

Stevie looked over at Kacey. She could see that her best friend was not fine. How many girls would be after they break up with their boyfriend on really bad terms the previous night before? Kacey didn't want to tell her what happened between she and Zachery she just knew it was bad.

"Kacey are you sure you're ok?" Stevie asked.

"Stevie, that was random" Kacey said, pretending not to know what she was talking about.

"You know what I'm talking about" Kacey sighed.

"Look I'm fine. It just not…"

Justin had come up behind Stevie covering her eyes with his free hand, slightly startling her. Stevie took his hand off of her eyes and turned around. He handed her a yellow colored rose that he held in the other hand. Stevie smiled widely at the gesture. "Hi" She finally said.

"Hi. Hey Kacey" Justin said without taking his eyes off of Stevie.

"Hey, Justin" Kacey said. She had a feeling about what was coming next.

"Stevie, I was wondering if you didn't already have plans. Did you want to go out with me tonight?" He asked. Stevie looked towards Kacey.

"Actually Justin, Kacey was.."

Kacey put her arm around Stevie. "Kacey was about to tell her best friend that she talk to her later and to go out with the cute boy that she really, really, really, really, really, really, really likes" Kacey said causing Stevie to roll her eyes causing Justin to chuckle.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Of course" She said as she hugged the girl and walked away, leaving them alone to work out the details alone.

Four of the member of Gravity 5 and Grace were sitting in the band room after the long day at school and tiring day at school. Zander noticed quickly that someone was missing, Kacey.

"Hey guys, where is Kacey?" Zander asked.

"She texted me during 5th period and said she was going to go home because she didn't feel well" Stevie answered.

"Maybe this was just me, but did Kacey seem a little off to anyone else. Like she wasn't herself?" Kevin asked. "I mean she was social but it just seemed like something was bothering her"

"Yes" Nelson and Grace answered simultaneously.

"I kept asking her if something was wrong, but she kept assuring me that it wasn't" Nelson asked.

Zander and Stevie shared a knowing look. He looked down at the guitar that he held in his hand. He knew more than the others did. He knew the real reason Kacey was upset and what was really wrong with her.

Zachery, known to him as the boy he wants to murder, cheated on Kacey for the entirety of their five month relationship. The only reason knows Zander was over Kacey's house last night when she found out. He was her shoulder to cry on that night. Seeing the girl he loved… as a best friend… cry. And seeing how upset she still was at lunch only fueled his anger.

He thought for a while that's when he got an idea and set a plan in motion.

Kacey was sitting inside of her house in her sweats, her hair curly from not being straightened after taking a shower. Her mom and brother were out leaving her home alone. She heard a knock at her door.

She opened her door to find Zander standing on her porch with bags in his hands. "Zander? What are you doing here?" She asked, surprised by the boy at her door.

"I was just in the neighborhood and thought I would stop by you know" Zander looked at Kacey. Zander found himself a little distracted by how beautiful Kacey looked, even without all the make-up and flashy clothes.

"To check on me" Kacey grabbed her arm and avoided Zander's gaze upon her as she remembered the events that took place last night.

"No. Can…"

"Stevie told you to come over" She said.

No! Can't a guy, who was alone on Valentine's Day, get Chinese food, crème cheese iced brownies, and action movies and want to be with to share with my best friend" Zander smiled.

Zander knew that crème cheese iced brownies were Kacey favorite and that she couldn't resist them. "Are the brownies from Harden's Bakery?"

"Duh" Kacey simply moved out of the doorway and pointed inside, letting Zander know that he could come in.

Zander walked into Kacey's living room and sat the bags down on the coffee table. Kacey went into the kitchen to get some plates, silverware, and something to drink.

"What do you want to drink?" Kacey asked.

"Have any more strawberry lemonade?" Zander was taking the food out of the bags and set up on of the DVDs.

"Yeah, sure" Kacey said.

Kacey came out of the kitchen with all of the stuff and sat it on the table. She opened the box of brownies and grabbed one of them out of there. She bit into it and rolled her eyes back in pure elation as she did so. Zander laughed at her.

Zander put the first DVD in, Ninja Assassin, both of them got their food, turned out the lights, and they spent the next few hours watching the movie, laughing and talking. Zander was happy that he was seeing Kacey's beautiful smile again.

After the movie was over, Zander and Kacey had cleaned everything up. They sat back down on the couch. Kacey wrapped her arms around Zander's neck and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm glad you came tonight" She said into his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

"So am I" He responded as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

* * *

**After two days and six tries at writing this later and I'm still not confident about this, oh well. Suppose to be for Zacey Day! :)**

**Hated it? Liked it? Loved it? Thought it was "eh"? Reviews are welcomed!**

**~Peace, Zacey, Strawberries~**


End file.
